


don't you think of giving someone a chocolate?

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fem!Midorima, Female!Midorima, Genderbend, kind of valentine theme
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 11:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi tahu Midorima bukan tipikal orang yang peduli pada hal semacam cokelat, berikut korelasi dengan embel-embel hari kasih sayang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you think of giving someone a chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Saya pake karakter Akashi yang baek (?), pokoknya sebelum mata dia beda warna (apa itu istilahnya? Oreshi?). Pertama kalinya bikin akafemmido jadi maafkan ke-OOC-an di sini o(--(

Akashi tahu Midorima bukan tipikal orang yang peduli pada hal semacam cokelat, berikut korelasi dengan embel-embel hari kasih sayang.

Akashi juga tidak terlalu peduli, sebenarnya, walau rona di wajah Momoi saat memberi bungkusan amat rapi pada Kuroko, atau simpul pita-pita memenuhi loker Kise, atau beberapa gadis kurang beruntung itu, yang hanya Akashi berikan senyum tipis dan kata maaf. (Setidaknya mereka tidak menangis.)

Midorima memilih melempar atensi sekilas pada orang-orang itu, pengumuman-pengumuman di swalayan, ucapan bernuansa merah muda, juga toko kue dan cokelat yang ramai mendadak. Ia mendorong naik kacamata sambil fokus kembali pada buku di tangan, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat Akashi tangkap, namun terdengar seperti _benar-benar membuang waktu_.

“Kau tidak tertarik?”

Itu pertanyaan bodoh, Akashi paham, karena ia sudah tahu pasti apa jawabnya. Midorima menyapu helai daun yang tersangkut di ujung rambut mencapai punggung sebelum mendesah pendek. Mengangkat muka hingga mulut tidak lagi tertimbun lilitan _scarf_. “Mana mungkin. Itu hanya trik bisnis perusahaan cokelat untuk meraup laba.”

“Para perempuan akan menatapmu dengan pandangan membunuh kalau kau berkata begitu di depan mereka,” Akashi menyahut kalem. Membetulkan letak tas sekolah di bahu, tidak begitu berat karena hari ini cukup longgar.

Midorima tidak ambil pusing. “Aku juga perempuan dan aku tidak melihat kesalahan pada kata-kataku. Kau sendiri menolak semua cokelat yang datang padamu.”

“Oh, memang. Kenapa? Kau iri, Midorima?”

“Mana mungkin,” si perempuan menukas begitu cepat hingga Akashi mengulum senyum. “Tapi, apa alasanmu?”

Akashi menatap lurus ke depan, menghitung bahwa jarak menuju rumah masih cukup jauh. “Aku juga tidak begitu peduli, walau Momoi meminta pendapatku tentang cokelat apa yang harus ia berikan pada Kuroko. Kau lihat betapa dia benar-benar gugup hari ini?”

“Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.”

Akashi tersenyum tipis. “Alasan klasik. Jangan terima kalau kau tidak suka. Salah-salah dikira memberi harapan. Entah dengan Kise, sepertinya dia tidak tega hingga menerima semua.”

“Dia memang idiot,” Midorima menutup buku dan memasukkan ke dalam tas. Gantungan _zipper_ adalah sepasang kura-kura sebagai _lucky item_ Cancer. “Sampai kapanpun akan terus begitu.”

Akashi berpikir apakah di satu tempat, Kise tengah bersin.

Ada jeda beberapa lama sebelum Akashi kembali bicara. “Kau sendiri, tidak tertarik memberi seseorang cokelat?”

“Tidak,” Midorima menjawab lugas, namun Akashi yakin ada sedikit—sedikit—pertimbangan di sana. Apa gadis itu sempat berpikir hal sebaliknya?

Mereka berbelok menuju jalan yang lebih besar. Midorima mendorong naik kacamata. “Ada seseorang yang kauharapkan untuk memberimu cokelat?”

Dihadapkan pertanyaan seperti itu, pikiran Akashi mengambang sejenak; lalu matanya beralih pada iris hijau Midorima dengan senyum tipis dan kesungguhan, “Kautahu, Midorima, kalau kau yang memberikan padaku, mungkin aku akan menerimanya.”

**Author's Note:**

> .....Uuh oke fail. Makasih sudah baca!


End file.
